


Drabbles (50-500 words) :  Prompts:  Music, Pills, Juice, Light, Away

by anorienparker



Category: Firefly
Genre: Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anorienparker/pseuds/anorienparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6/100 Drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabbles (50-500 words) :  Prompts:  Music, Pills, Juice, Light, Away

Prompt: MUSIC  
Serenity didn’t exactly have a dance hall, per se. But when her hold was empty, and Simon was safe in Jayne’s arms, their bodies moving as one…  
When Jayne would hum off-key and sing in Simon’s ear and the rest of the crew stayed quiet and out of their way…  
When Simon was able to put River and her troubles out of his head and Jayne was able to hold on to something he cherished even more than he cherished Vera…  
At those times, they didn’t need a dance hall or records.  
They needed nothing, absolutely nothing, besides each other.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
PROMPT: Pills  
Simon studied the computer monitor, bottom lip caught between his teeth, the deep crease in his forehead he got when he was concentrating especially hard.

_Double your muscle mass in 1 month!_

_Go from skinny to a heavy-weight, 3 months guaranteed!_

_Tired of getting sand kicked in your face? Learn how to get bigger, meaner, scarier!_

The doctor sighed and turned the monitor off, frustrated as usual.  
River, who had been sitting in the far corner of the room reading a book, shook her head without even looking up.   
“He likes you just the way you are,” she said, the corner of her mouth lifting up in a half smile.  
Simon arched one eyebrow in her direction, surprised she had noticed what he was doing.  
“You think so?”  
“Yes,” River shrugged, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and really, well…it kind of was.  
“Yeah, I do,” Jayne said, leaning in the infirmary door and giving Simon a wicked smile. “Don’t you dare change anything. Yer perfect. And yer mine, so don’t go changin’ my stuff, got it?”  
Simon grinned from ear to ear, turned off the computer and made his way over to Jayne, who kissed him deeply.  
A moment later, and the two lovers were on their way to Jayne’s bunk.  
River sighed, shaking her head and rolling her eyes before she went back to her book.   
“Men!”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
PROMPT: Juice  
Jayne poured another cup full of grapefruit juice, winced, threw back his head and drank it down in one gulp. It tasted terrible, and he sure as hell didn’t see what Simon liked about it, but Jayne always figured that a man like Simon would be very particular about who he kissed, so if Jayne wanted to keep being on that short list, he ought to do his best to try and taste like all the things Simon liked best.  
Turns out, however, that grapefruit doesn’t taste that good on someone else’s tongue; neither does orange juice, Jolly Ranchers, or coffee.  
All Jayne needed to do was ask...and he would have foundout that of all the things in the world Simon loved to taste, Jayne was right on the very top of that list.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Prompt: Light  
“Then there was the time we got trapped in the ventilation system while hiding from the Alliance,” Jayne continued, dropping his arm down a little more and rubbing Simon’s shoulder. “Just as we were halfway between the hold and the kitchens, the lights went out. “Poor Simon here panicked. Grabbed onto me and had a fucking panic attack right then and there. We hadn’t really got along much before that day, but he was just so gorram pitiful, I kissed him just to calm him down.” Jayne beamed proudly, as if he’d just discovered a cure for cancer.  
“It worked too, didn’t it, babe?”  
Simon nodded and rubbed Jayne’s thigh, knowing that everyone listening already knew the true story.  
“Yep, we’ve been together ever since,” Jayne continued, kissing Simon on top of the head.  
As usual, Simon was grateful to their playing along. They knew full well Jayne was the claustrophobic one, the one who’d panicked that day, and the recipient, not the giver, of their first kiss.  
Not that it mattered. They’d been together every day since, and if Simon needed to pretend to remember that day just a little differently than it had happened, well, that was just fine. All that mattered was that everything had been different and good and beautiful since their lips had met, and who could ask for anything more?  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Prompt: Away  
Jayne paced back and forth, looking at his watch every few minutes, getting more anxious with every passing second. Simon had been away for more than a month and Jayne wasn’t happy, wasn’t happy at all.   
Simon’s name, as well as River’s, had been cleared years ago by the Alliance. He’d been asked to speak at a medical conference the same day Mal had to close a big deal and insisted that Jayne go with him. Before that day, despite the Alliance’s freedom papers, Jayne hadn’t let Simon out of his sight.  
Mal, Kaylee and Book were talking quietly at a table and snacking on boiled peanuts and Fanta. Jayne wondered how in the ‘verse they could eat at a time like this, with Simon already nearly three minutes late.  
Just as he was about to force his way to the landing strips to personally search each and every craft, Simon appeared, looking neat and well dressed as ever.  
“Jayne!” Simon hurried over into Jayne’s waiting arms.  
Jayne held Simon close and felt like he was breathing for the first time in weeks.  
“How is everyone?”  
Now that Simon was back where he belonged, Jayne was his old self. “They was real worried about you, but I told them you were tough and could take care of yourself,” the merc explained. “You know how they are though…”  
Simon noticed that the others hadn’t even noticed him yet, and felt the sweat on Jayne’s palm as he refused to loosen his hold.  
“Oh, I know how they are all right,” the doctor smiled then kissed Jayne hard. Jayne gave him a sheepish look as he continued. “And I know how you are too. But that’s one of the things I love most about you.”  
Jayne ducked his head and kissed Simon’s neck.  
He couldn’t hide anything from Simon, and he was beginning to realize there was really no point in trying. Simon, stubborn, wonderful, sweet man that he was, was going to love him anyway.


End file.
